Light of Quintessence
by AyoLivi
Summary: When Soul's cousin Tess joins the academy as a full-fledged Death-Scythe, tensions rise. Now, feeling like she's lost the only family she has left, she manages to find comfort in someone who sees her true radiance. But can he catch her when she's already falling? *please review*


I stand before Lord Death in the Death Room, starting today, I'm the newest student at the academy. The sound of steel-toed beets resonates through the room, getting louder with every step. That must be my tour guide, apparently he's also my new teammate, given my current status I've been put on the A-Team. Closer and closer a flash white comes to the surface from the shadowed hallway, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" I say.

He slides his hands in his pockets, "I have to say it's been a while… Tess."

"Not too long," I say. "… My dear cousin."

* * *

**[A few hours later]**

* * *

For my fist-day outfit I decide on a grey polo worn underneath a red sweater-vest with shorts worn over tights and combat boots. Just then the person I assume is the teacher rolls into class backwards and falls flat on his back."Class I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Quintessence Evans," I reluctantly stand up. "She's the newest member of the A-Team, consisting of Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters. I'd like her teammates to show her around today, _or I'll dissect you all._"

After class I head outside to get some fresh air. While I'm lying on the grass contemplating this two figures loom over me, "What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater," she says. "Were your teammates, Proffecer Stine asked us to show you around."

"Fine," I say. "You can start by showing me the cafeteria, I'm starving."

We walk down the halls of the school, as Maka walks in front of me while I talk to Soul, "Eater?" I ask him. "Soul Eater? Then I guess you haven't told her, have you? Are you that ashamed that you had to run away _and _change your name? Look, I don't really care what you do with yourself, but I _do _expect you to tell her we're related."

"No can do," he says. "You're an Evens, I'm an Eater, and she's not stupid enough that she won't connect the dots. And besides, I came here to get away from my family name. Even if you are black you still look just like me," This is true. I have his snow-white hair and his blood-red eyes. "What I'm asking you to do is just say nothing. Say nothing about how we look, and say nothing about who I really am. Even if you don't understand just do this for me, okay?"

We walk for a few minutes in silence, "Fine" I finally say.

I get my lunch from the cafeteria and scan the room for a place to sit when I see Maka waving at me, I go over and sit down, "Hey Quinn, I'd like you to meet our friends and teammates. This is Kid, Liz, and Patty," a guy with three white stripes on the side of his head waves and so do two girls with identical outfits. "And this is Tsubaki and—"

"Yoo-hoo!" says a guy with spiky blue hair. "I'm so big I don't need your tiny intro, I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL BOW DOWN TO ME NOW." he says adding some hysterical laughter at the end.

"Oh yeah and this is—"

"Soul Eater," I say surprising her. Soul gives me a warning look, "We've met before. Oh and before I forget, thanks so much for letting me stay in your apartment while I'm here. I can't thank you enough."

He stiffens, "Y-Your welcome?"

"Oh, Soul invited you to stay at our place?" asks Maka. "Oh dear, I have some shopping to do after school then… I guess Soul could show you around town a while after school."

"Hey new-girl," says Black*Star. "Is it true you're already joining Sptroi because you're a full-fledged death scythe?" he asks. Everyone at the table just stares at me, and Maka's once sunny disposition vanished.

"Y-You're already a death scythe?" she asks me. "B-But that's impossible, becoming a death scythe takes years of training and preparation. That's what we all went through…" she starts tearing up. "If you're so great already then you don't even need to be here… It's not fair!"

I get up out of my seat and bang my hands on the table, "Listen _miniskirt_, what you need to do is fucking grow up. All of you became death scythes under the cushiness of the academy, I on the other hand, didn't have shit. Try becoming a death scythe in the _real world_. So next time you should think twice before you come crying to me about what's unfair." And with that a trash my lunch and walk away.

"Yeah you better run, bitch!" Maka shouts at me as I leave.

* * *

The afternoon classes go by in a blur and before I know it it's two-thirty. I practically run out of the school, I don't wait for Soul either. And why should I? All he did was sit there quietly as his partner openly dissed me in front of everyone, what happened to _families always got each other's back_? And after all the years I've supported every decision he made, this is how he repays me? I stand at the edge of the basketball court, out of nowhere a basketball bounces towards me. I catch it, "Who's there?" I ask. A guy in an orange tank-top emerges from the shadows, it's Black*Star. I toss it back to him, "What do you want?"

He catches it, "I wanted to let you know I don't agree with Maka. I actually think it's pretty cool you became a death scythe outside of the academy, Maka can be pretty immature. She's just jealous." he says. He tosses the ball back to me, "Full-court, one-on-one, right now."

I smile for the first time today, "Have it your way." I say. I dribble up court, he tries to block me but spin behind him and slam-dunk it. He just stairs at me for a second, "What?"

He snaps out of it, "Oh nothing," he says. "Best two out of three?"

"Game on"


End file.
